


Flannel And Satin

by cloneclubbingcreampuff



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: F/F, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloneclubbingcreampuff/pseuds/cloneclubbingcreampuff
Summary: The Hansens and Bergsteins go to a pride parade. Stumbles, tears, and healing ensue.





	Flannel And Satin

The energy around Grace is infectious, and she's almost glad that Frankie suggested going to their local pride parade. Just because she and Robert don't get along (or, more accurately, didn't until recently) doesn't mean she doesn't support his community. The Hansens and Bergsteins decided to make a day of it, and honestly, Grace feels like she belongs. She's not sure what to do with the feeling in her chest as Frankie slings an arm around her and walks alongside her in the throng of people who are celebrating their right to exist.

It's beautiful, incredibly beautiful, and Grace blinks to keeps the tears away.

She's not in the habit of being honest, but she misses Frankie's touch when she moves her arm to start waving her rainbow sign. She'd painted it herself. When her arms get tired, Grace volunteers to carry it, hoping Frankie will rest her arm on her shoulder again.

Grace isn't a tactile person, but she supposes she's just gotten used to Frankie. To her presence in every aspect of her life. So much so that it scared the hell out of her when she thought Frankie was leaving.

But that didn't happen. Instead, there are more feelings. More changes that have to do with Frankie staying, becoming entrenched in Grace's life.

Robert and Sol look happy, as do the kids. Grace smiles as they walk along, wishing that she could feel this safe and powerful all the time. She had no idea going to a pride parade would make her feel like this; she would have done it years ago.

Or, maybe not. At least, not without someone like Frankie by her side. All of her 'friends' at the country club wouldn't have been interested in something like this. Their kind of support translated into pity for her, and formal congratulations for Robert. It had been excruciating, the transition out of that mindset, that way of thinking.

She doesn't know if she's a better person, but most of the bitterness she felt towards Robert and Sol is gone. The scars have scabbed over, and the emptiness left over is something Frankie has somehow been able to fill.

"Hey there," Frankie says, close to her ear. "Space Grace. You okay?"

"Yeah," Grace responds, nodding quickly, grasping onto Frankie's hand. She pushes the sign into Brianna's hands, and ignores her complaints. "Just really glad you made me come to this parade."

"Holy shit, are you crying?"

"Tears of joy. I don't--I don't feel hurt anymore. I feel like I belong here."

"Me too," Frankie says, and brings up their adjoined hands, pressing her mouth to Grace's wrinkled skin.

It shouldn't make Grace's breath catch. Or make her stumble, but both things happen, and Frankie grips onto her arm, falling with her.

They're saved by a nearby couple, because Robert and Sol are too far away and their children are useless.

The couple laughs, all smiles, and Grace would be suspicious of their eagerness to be helpful, but their actions feel sincere. There are no bad vibes here, as Frankie would say, and Grace hates to admit how she can feel that. She leans into Frankie the slightest bit, notices that their hands are still intertwined. Not that she minds. It's not like it's out of place here. Maybe that's why Grace feels so safe.

One of the women says: "Are you and your girlfriend okay?"

Frankie, being Frankie, just nods, and doesn't correct the assumption. Grace hasn't bothered to ask her why she never does, mainly out of fear. Best leave that conversation for the future.

Grace looks at the women and opens her mouth, but...

But...

"Yes, we're fine. Thank you."

She turns back to Frankie, kisses her cheek, then grabs the rainbow sign back from Brianna. Frankie holds one end of it, not letting go of Grace's hand once.

 

\----

 

Grace doesn't question it, then, when Frankie starts to get more touchy-feely throughout the day. It's not like she gets goosebumps whenever Frankie kisses her hand or rubs her back or leans in to whisper something in her ear. Those types of reactions are contrived, obviously, and only happen in romantic comedies with actors at least 40 years younger.

The day passes in a frenzy of happiness tempered with confusion that Grace ignores. When they get back to the beach house, Frankie pulls out some ice cream from the freezer and watches House Hunters. Grace joins her, overly conscious of how close Frankie is. How she still feels leagues away.

This is ridiculous. It could just be the parade. The empowerment she felt being around all those people must have infused her with--

That sounds even stupider.

_Get a hold of yourself, Hansen._

Grace mumbles something about having to get her reading glasses and escapes upstairs, unsure that Frankie even hears her. She closes her bedroom door and lets out a groan, running her hands through her hair. She changes into her pajamas and closes her eyes as she lowers herself onto her bed. All the people at the parade today had been so nice and friendly. Grace isn't used to--

But she was there to support Sol and Robert. Not because--

The knock on her door yanks Grace out of her thoughts, and she's not sure if she's grateful. Facing Frankie now is probably not the best idea.

Grace opens the door, pulling on a disaffected mask. "I'll be down in a minute, Frankie."

"I know. I just wanted to ask you if you wanted some ice cream as a thank you for coming to the parade."

"You don't have to thank me. I told you, it was an experience. I'm all for new experiences."

"Since when?"

Grace hesitates, because the answer is too real. "I liked your sign. It was painted beautifully. And that couple who saved us from being floor people was really nice."

"Yeah. I forgot to tell you, they invited us to a potluck. Do you want to go?"

"Oh," Grace flounders. "You mean, you and me?"

"Yes. They think we're a couple."

"You didn't correct them?"

Frankie rolls her eyes and walks to Grace's bed, plopping down onto it. "Neither did you. I should have checked in with you about this a long time ago, Grace. I'm sorry I didn't, but lots of people think we're dating."

Grace leans against her door, about as far from Frankie as she can get without leaving her room. "I--does that bother you?"

"No. Does it bother you?"

Grace prickles, glaring at Frankie. "No. It doesn't. It's not like it's true. We both like men. So...no. It doesn't matter."

"Ooh boy. Fragmented, short sentences. Never a good sign with you."

"What do you want me to say? That I didn't feel anything when you touched me or that I didn't feel like it was a huge relief to see people like--like Robert and Sol so happy and fulfilled? Of course I did. I'm not made of stone!"

Grace's words feel scratchy against her throat, but the second they're out, she's glad they're no longer thrashing inside of her, depleting her self control.  
Frankie stands up from the bed, and Grace pushes herself against her door, feeling its sturdiness against her back. She counts Frankie's steps until she's close, then forces her eyes shut as Frankie reaches out.

"It's okay," Frankie says softly. "Please look at me."

Grace counts three breaths, then opens her eyes, readying herself for a barrage of confusion. That's par for the course these days.

"Can I touch you?" Frankie asks, her hands hovering between them. She doesn't seem unsure or confused, and Grace kind of hates her for it. The only thing that gives her away is the breathless way she asks, like she's frozen in wonder. That's puzzling. They've been living together for a long time, so how did Grace never notice this before?

"Y-yes."

Grace reaches out too, one hand wrapping around Frankie's bushy hair, cupping her neck. Her other hand grazes Frankie's hip. She's scared to pull her close.

That is enough to make Grace question reality, but then Frankie kisses her.

It starts gentle, building slowly. Grace should feel more out of control, but Frankie seems to know what she wants, and soon her mental checklist of what feels different fades into trust. She trusts Frankie, maybe more than anyone.

When Frankie pulls away, she leans her forehead against Grace's, sighing deeply. Grace tilts her head, curious.  
Frankie meets her eyes, kisses her again, and Grace wonders how they're ever going to be able to stop.

**Author's Note:**

> For pride month!!! Look at Grace being a lesbian supporter :)


End file.
